Double Trouble
by AvitarGirl
Summary: Not all realities are the Same. ONESHOT SamDaniel


Double Trouble 

Spoilers: Point of View, Solitudes, The Tok'ra pt.1 & pt. 2

Category: Missing Scene

Rating: PG to be on the safe side

Shippers: Alternate Samantha/Jack and Sam/Daniel

Summary: Sam and Samantha get some one on one girl talk and find out they are more different then even they thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the lyrics to the songs I've put in the story. I'm making no money from this. This is just for fun!

Author's Notes: Just so you know, this is disregarding Sha're's existence. I find it a little irritating when people don't do that b/c then it almost makes it look like Daniel is cheating on her. Also, these are two missing scenes; the first is Sam and Samantha talking. The second is what happens on the other side of the Mirror while Samantha and Jack say their good-byes. One more thing, I only would've wanted something like this to happen had Vala never been in stargate. (wrote this before I was a D/V shipper)

_How stupid could I be _

_Simple time can see_

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see_

- 'Stupid' by: Sarah McLachlan

Sam and Samantha watched as Jack walked out of the lab. He was leaving them to work on the power generator for the 'gate, hoping they could use it to help Samantha and Kawalski save their reality.

The two Carters worked on the device for quite a while before they figured out what they were going to do. They were focusing on it without any distractions except for Samantha's occasional Cascade Failure.

"Do you know how lucky you are to have him alive?" Samantha asked.

Sam looked up from her work. She knew that Samantha was talking about the Colonel. "He's a great commander" she said.

"A great commander? How can you say that? He's more than that" Samantha said angrily. "He's kind, loving, strong, passionate… he's not just a commander."

"Well that's all he can be for me" Sam said.

"Yeah" Samantha said irritated. "Military protocol…I know"

Sam looked at her alternate self. "No!" She said "it's not just that." She looked back down at her work. "I did have feelings for him once."

Samantha glanced at her then back at her sketches. "and?" she asked quietly.

Sam sighed. "We were stuck in Antarctica, but we didn't know it at the time. We'd come through a second Stargate that was down there. I'm not even sure how long we were there."

"So what happened?" she asked pushing back her long hair.

"The Colonel wanted me to leave him behind. He wanted me to get out safely. I did what he ordered me but it wasn't easy. I climbed up this crevasse only to slide back down about five times. Eventually I made it to the surface. After I discovered that it was what I thought to be an 'ice planet' I went back down to him." Sam felt a choke in her throat that she was holding back to keep from crying. "He called out for Sara."

"Sara…oh his first wife." Samantha said.

Sam shook her head. "It broke my heart to hear him like that; so I pretended to be her." She sniffed. "I didn't allow myself to have feelings for him much longer after that. It was just too painful to know that he still had feelings for her."

Samantha rubbed Sam's back. "I'm sorry."

Sam managed a smile. "It's okay, really." She told her. "Sometimes I still think I have feelings for him." Sam stopped and looked over at a picture she had pinned on the wall. She pulled it down and showed Samantha. It was of Teal'c, Jack, Daniel, and Sam.

"Jack's cabin" Samantha said smiling. "Who took the picture?"

"Dad did." Sam said.

"Dad as in Jacob Carter?" Samantha said. "You forgave him?"

"Of course I did. He's a Tok'ra in our reality." Sam said. "He would have died if I hadn't done something."

Samantha looked angrily and wiped her eyes. "He is dead in my reality."

Sam grimaced. "I'm sorry."

Sighing Samantha looked back at the picture. "Can't believe you wouldn't be all over Jack since you're off duty here."

"Like I said" Sam told her. "I'm not in love with Jack."

"So who are you in love with?" Samantha asked.

Before Sam got to say a word, Kawalski and Daniel walked in. Both still looked as if they were a little confused by seeing to Carters.

"Hey, Sam, how's it going?" Daniel asked.

Sam passed him her notes. "I think we're almost done. We've recalibrate it and we're going to set the device to match our sketches."

Daniel nodded. "Won't you need that little power device from a staff weapon?"

"We've got one" Samantha said holding up the little device.

"You like working with yourself don't you Sam" Kawalski asked the Doctor.

"Yeah" Samantha said. "It's kind of fun."

"Well we're heading down to where the mirror is being held" Daniel said. "Kawalski is going to teach me exactly how it works."

Sam smiled. "Have fun."

Daniel smiled back then he and Kawalski turned and left. Samantha noticed quickly that Sam was still staring in the direction the two men had gone in for a moment after they had left; then she quickly went back to her work.

"So" Sam asked. "Where were we?"

"You were going to tell me who you were in love with." Samantha inquired.

"That's not important now" Sam said. "We've got to make sure we get you back before you go through too many more Cascade Tremors."

"Your in love with Doctor Jackson aren't you?" Samantha said, knowing she'd hit the nail right on the head.

Sam turned and looked at her. "What? I'm not in love with Daniel."

"Oh don't deny it. I can tell when you're lying. Remember, I'm you." Samantha said as a matter-of-factly.

Sam tried not to smile. "Let's just get back to work okay?"

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over _

- 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence

The mission had been a success. The Asguard saved Samantha and Kawalski's reality. Now came the hard part, saying goodbye.

Daniel watched for a moment as Samantha and Jack talked, then Jack nodded to him and Teal'c requesting they give them some privacy. He nodded and he and Teal'c went through the Mirror. Once through, he turned to Sam.

She quickly gave him a hug. "Glad to see your okay" she said. "I got a little worried when you turned off the mirror."

"I know" Daniel said pulling out of the hug. "Jack's orders though."

Sam nodded then saw the bruise on Daniel's left cheek. "Ouch!" she grimaced. "Daniel, you'd better have Janet take a look at that when you get down there."

"I will" he said still staring at her. He gave her a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just funny how in every other reality, It's you and Jack. It makes it seem almost inevitable."

"And a little embarrassing" Sam said staring at her alternate as she kissed her commander. She turned back to Daniel. "That's why I'm glad that in this reality, I know my heart can't get broken."

Daniel made a face. He didn't understand. "How do you know your heart won't be broken?"

"I'm not in love with someone I can't have." She said. "I'm not in love with the Colonel."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Really? Could have fooled me."

Sam shook her head. "Daniel who's the one person I don't know in those other realities?"

He shrugged.

"You" She said. "You are what makes this reality so different from the rest. You are the reason I don't love the Colonel. You saved us by going through the mirror. You opened the Stargate and saved everyone on the first mission." She looked away from him for a moment. "and on top of that…you're the one that this Sam Carter is in love with; and honestly, if it hadn't been for 'Doctor Carter' I may never have realized it."

Daniel blinked a few times, a little surprised. "You have feelings for me over…Jack?"

Sam looked back up at him and nodded. "Yes."

"Mind if I ask you a question?" he said.

"No"

"Why? How could you like a geek like me?" He asked.

Sam smiled at him. "You're no geek, Daniel. You are the kindest and gentlest soul I've met." With that, she kissed him gently, then pulled back. "Now, let's get Janet to take a look at that bruise."

"Sam" he said as he followed her out the door.

She stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that…I love you, too." He said shyly.

Sam smiled, then looped her arm with his and the two headed down to the infirmary.

_Fell in love, got my Heart broke down in San Diego _

_I was off and driftin' anyway the wind was blowin'_

_That was then, way back when_

_I didn't have a clue where I was going_

_No I had no way of knowin'_

_I was on my way to you_

'On My Way To You' by: Jamie O'Neal

Fin


End file.
